


The Dancing Lesson

by highlymessedup



Series: Gold embroidery [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Block Tango, Dancing, Dominant!Loki, During the Avengers movie, F/M, Loki is in control as always, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlymessedup/pseuds/highlymessedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored during his time at Midgard and one night he happens to walk in an empy-looking dance studio. </p><p>//written from the OC's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi everyone!  
> First of all (as you can probably say) english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes (there will be kinda few i guess) please report them to me in comments and I will correct it. Thank you!:)  
> This is one of my very first fanfictions, two years old I think, but it's still my fave, so I've decided to try and translate it.  
> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> btw the song (if you don't know it) is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrrz54UtkCc

 

I was in the dance studio. Everyone else has already left, but I needed to practice for my first dance duet. I loved dancing since… like forever. The thing is I have always danced with the whole group, never just in a pair. So I guess I don’t have to say I was unnerved. A lot. At least the song was one of my favourites. I took a hair tie and tried to pull my pink unruly hair to ponytail, of course it wasn’t as flawless as I was hoping, but I’m used to the two cowlicks always framing my face. I put my iPod into a docking station and played Cell Block Tango on a loop. 

“Let’s do this.” I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the mirror wall.

 

 

_Pop…_

Inhale.

_Six…_

Exhale.

_Squish…_

Straighten my back.

_Uh uh…_

Opening pose.

_Cicero…_

Throw my head back.

_Lipschitz…_

Just before the end of the dance, I yelped. Tall (like really really tall) dark-haired man in a suit stood in the doorway. There was a green scarf with gold embroidery carelessly wrapped around his long pale neck. He was giving me an intensive stare with his green-ish eyes. 

“Um… Can I help you, sir?” I asked sheepishly. He scanned me from head to toe with his deep eyes. “No, I was just walking by when I saw you through the window. How comes that a young lady like yourself is alone in this huge studio?” he replied.

_So this is how I die? Killed by a random passerby? If nothing else, at least he’s a good-looking one…_

“I must practice for a show.” I told him and hoped he will just go away.

“Yes, I saw your _practice.”_ he stressed the last word with contempt. That pissed me off, I was tired, it was nearly midnight for God’s sake. 

“Well, can  _you_ do it better?” the words slipped out of my mouth before I realized what I was doing.  _Shit._

He raised his eyebrows and smiled.  _Fuck me._ While walking over to bench he began with taking his scarf off, then jacket and tie. When he started with shirt unbuttoning, I started to pray. Luckily he didn’t end up shirtless  _(maybe later? no, he could kill me, geez, stop with this),_ but he did roll up his sleeves, so the effect on me was… let’s say intense. I wanted to slap myself for wishfully staring at my probably-psycho-soon-to-be-murderer, but I just couldn’t help it. There was something intriguing about him. While I was trying to hold it together, the possible-killer pushed the song on iPod to beginning and gracefully swayed closer to me.

“Shall we?” he asked.

I knew that if I tried to answer, my voice would break in the middle of sentence, so I just nodded, I was scared, but curious too. _Show me what you got, babe_ , I thought and instantly hushed myself up.  _He’s hot, yes, but he can still kill me or something. I need to keep myself together._

The stranger placed his hand on my hip a pulled me dangerously close to him. Suddenly I regretted that my leotard was made of such a light fabric, I could feel his body on mine, his long fingers were burning through textile. Oh God, I can still feel them. 

“You need to put more passion into it.” he said, made the first move and continued: ”You have to listen carefully to the lyrics and put yourself in the role.” Before I could say something he bent me backwards and without taking his eyes off mine, he wrapped my leg around his waist. I gasped in surprise, few moments later I was firmly standing on the floor again. We were floating on the parquet, it felt so natural to me. I couldn’t take my eyes off him, his eyes were locked on mine, I was trapped in his gaze and honestly I didn’t mind at all. When came my solo châiné turns, then I have finally realized what I was doing. But I allowed myself one more fall into his arms, before I tried to break out from his grasp, he instantly knew what I was planning to do and once I have attempted to move away, he jerked my hand and with it my whole body back to him. I crashed myself into his torso and we both almost fell on the floor. 

“Carefully.” he whispered with his low, menacing and incredibly sexy voice. I felt his lips on my earlobe, although it was just a brief touch, it made me shiver. My legs started to shake and I knew I was in trouble. Big trouble. And the worst thing? He knew. He knew exactly what he was doing. I saw a flash of victory in his eyes. The man led me across the room and pinned me against the wall. Although I wanted to hold back the moan, I couldn’t. He tossed me up like I weighted nothing, when he managed to wrap my legs around his waist i didn’t notice. 

We remained in this position for what seemed to me like a century, but it could only be seconds. It was the hottest staring contest I’ve ever been in. Suddenly his lips quickly closed the distance between us. His tongue was mercilessly fighting its way into my mouth, I couldn’t keep my resistance for long, well, truthfully I didn’t want to. Sure, there was still possibility that he will kill me later, but who cares, I wanted him so badly. I wanted to feel his muscles as they moved under black cotton shirt, which he was wearing. Heck, I wanted to slide my hands under it and feel his skin, touch every part of his perfect lean body. The song ended, he let me go and stepped away. Before I could catch my breath and process what just happened, the song started again. He came to me, pulled me close again and stated: “You can do better. Again!"

And I knew I had a long night ahead of me.

 

Pop ... Six ... Squish ... Uh Uh … Cicero... Lipschitz ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Please tell me if I (have?) made any mistakes, I'll love you for that, especially tenses are my weakness, but I tried! :D  
> This has a second part, so if you are interested, I'll translate it too, so let me know! :)  
> Anyways, thanks again!:)


End file.
